can we dance?
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, OOC, OS] [I know I don't know you but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl. That's all I have to say, so baby, can we dance?] [Dan ketika topeng itu terbuka, ada mata berkilat serta seringai meremehkan dari si gadis.] ["Sakura ... Haruno?" Sasuke berjengit dibuatnya.]


**.**

 **can we dance?**

 **naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

 **story (c) hydrilla**

 **au, ooc, typos, misstype, etc.**

 **tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 **terinspirasi dari can we dance (c) the vamps**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I know I don't know you but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl._

 _That's all I have to say, so baby, can we dance?"_

— _Can We Dance, The Vamps._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musik menghentak di seluruh ruangan, lampu kerlap-kerlip mengisi celah-celah kosong di udara. Sasuke Uchiha memandang pesta dengan tatapan bosan. Jemari panjangnya memutar gelas panjang berisi _fruit punch_ yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Hiruk-pikuk _prom-night_ tersebut sama sekali tidak membuatnya bersemangat.

Beberapa perempuan sempat menggodanya untuk menari, tapi ia tolak mentah-mentah. Meh, meski memakai topeng seperti ini, kenyataan kalau Sasuke adalah pria yang mempesona tak akan pernah bisa tertutup. Tentu saja. Tak ada yang bisa menolak godaan sedahsyat Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Well_ , meski begitu, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Bukan apa, hanya saja tidak ada hal menarik dari pesta _prom_ bertema topeng yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah. Ia lebih bersemangat untuk pesta ke tempat Naruto dan menghabiskan persediaan bir milik sosok pirang yang telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu.

Baru saja Sasuke berpikir tentang betapa hebatnya pesta yang diadakan oleh Naruto, pria pirang itu sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan seringai lebar. Dahi Sasuke mengerut, otaknya berspekulasi tentang kemungkinan baik yang terjadi pada si _Blonde_ tersebut. Akan tetapi, sebelum mendapat jawaban yang mendekati benar, bahu pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu ditepuk oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru.

" _Dude_ , dengar," kata Kiba. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Si _Blondie_ ini baru saja mengajak Ino Yamanaka berdansa."

Shikamaru menambahi dengan, "Selamat, aku tahu kau sudah suka padanya sejak tahun pertama."

"Diam, kau, Sialan!" Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya dengan main-main.

"Kau memang pengecut," kata Sasuke meremehkan. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan hanya untuk mengajaknya berdansa? _Idiot_."

"Meh, sok," Naruto mencibir. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu kau mengencani gadis mana pun," lanjutnya.

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau …," Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan curiga.

" _Fag_?" Susul Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tidak, Bodoh," balas Sasuke lalu mendengus.

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak percaya," timpal Naruto, "Memang kau bisa mengajak gadis berkencan?"

"Aku bisa mendapatkan perempuan mana pun yang aku mau," ujar Sasuke sombong.

Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh _ballroom_ tempat _prom_ diadakan. Lalu, telinganya mendengar beberapa pekikan kecil tanda iri di sekitar pintu masuk. Matanya otomatis tertuju ke sana dan tersenyum licik. Ia kemudian mengembalikan fokusnya ke teman-temannya.

"Kalian semua, lihat gadis yang memakai gaun tosca di pintu masuk," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis yang dibicarakannya. "Aku akan memberimu dua puluh dolar jika kau bisa mengajak gadis itu berdansa."

Sasuke melihat ke gadis yang ditunjuk Naruto tersebut. Figur tubuh sosok itu begitu semampai. Rambutnya berwarna _pink_ bergelombang dibuat menjulur ke depan. Kulitnya terlihat putih meski di bawah cahaya temaram. Tangannya diberi hiasan kecil berupa bunga mawar putih yang diikat dengan pita.

Dada perempuan itu memang kurang memenuhi selera pria pada umumnya. Namun, harus Sasuke akui bahwa pantat sosok itu bisa membuat ia mengangguk puas. Gaun model duyung yang gadis itu pakai juga menunjang tubuh rampingnya. Belum lagi bahu terbuka itu memamerkan leher jenjang dan bahu yang menggoda. Topeng putih yang dipakai juga menambah kesan misterius.

Sasuke merasa terpacu adrenalinnya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku setuju," jawabnya.

"Hmm, aku ikut," kata Kiba, membuyarkan fokus Sasuke pada perempuan tersebut, "Bagaimana denganmu Shika?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru dengan cepat, "Aku tidak ingin bermain-main dengan _nya_."

"Payah!" Timpal Kiba kecewa.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sasuke memberikan minuman yang ia pegang kepada Naruto dan melangkah pergi sambil berujar, " _Watch and learn_."

Langkahnya mantap menuju si gadis yang tampak _awkward_ dan berdiri sendiri di depan pintu masuk. Sasuke berdehem untuk menarik atensi sosok tadi dan berkata, " _Hey, there_."

Si gadis tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Tentu saja gadis itu tak menyangka akan didatangi oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai," balas gadis itu pelan. Suaranya teredam oleh musik berdebum-debum yang mengisi ruangan.

"Kulihat kau sendiri saja," mulai Sasuke.

"Um," si gadis berambut merah muda itu menggumam, "Ya."

"Ayo dansa denganku!" Titah Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Wow, percaya dirisekali kau," balas sang gadis dengan tawa kecil.

"Hn," timpal Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku."

Gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna tosca itu tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan mulai melangkah menuju tengah _ballroom._ Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah teman-temannya dan menyeringai. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat Naruto yang mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, serta Kiba yang berdecak kagum. Shikamaru sendiri telah memilih pergi untuk mengobrol dengan Neji Hyuuga.

Ketika musik telah berganti, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang gadis yang ternyata hanya setinggi pundaknya itu. Secara impulsif, si gadis balas mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Posisi keduanya terasa sangat intim dan mengundang desis iri dari beberapa pihak.

Sekali lihat pun, banyak yang tahu kalau si pemuda adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sebab model rambut, postur tubuh, serta jas yang tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang pihak. Akan tetapi, siapa perempuan beruntung yang diajak berdansa oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut?

"Um," kata si gadis mulai pembicaraan, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui permintaan pasangan dansanya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa? Kenapa bukan gadis lain saja?" Tanya perempuan yang kini memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti irama.

"Karena kupikir hanya kau satu-satunya yang cocok berdansa dengan _'the almighty me'_ ," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

" _Gosh,_ kau percaya diri sekali," gadis itu kembali tertawa. "Jadi, aku cukup mempesona, kan?"

"Hn."

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya itu dengan teliti. Figurnya pas sekali dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Suhu tubuhnya juga hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Ketika tangannya bersinggungan dengan lengan si gadis, terasa halus sekali baginya.

Ada bau _floral_ yang membuatnya _de javu._ Aroma yang tidak membuatnya mengernyit karena lembut dan ringan. Tatapan mata si gadis juga membuatnya bergelenyar karena _sesuatu._ Entah apa. Cahaya temaram membuat Sasuke tidak bisa membantu memperjelas warna iris mata sang gadis.

Akan tetapi, di tengah keramaian _prom,_ Sasuke merasa tatapan gadis itu mampu menyedotnya untuk berada pada ilusi bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di bumi ini. Hidung kecil milik perempuan itu juga membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menggigitnya. Apalagi bibir tipis yang tampak mengkilap milik si gadis itu menggoda sekali.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke helaian merah muda untuk mendongakkan wajah sang gadis. Wajah pemuda tersebut secara perlahan mendekat. Namun, ketika bibir Sasuke hampir menyentuh bibir si gadis, ada sebuah tangan mungil yang menghentikannya.

Sasuke mengernyit memandang pasangan dansa yang menghentikan aksinya tersebut. Akan tetapi, tanpa banyak kata, si gadis berambut merah muda itu melepas topengnya sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Mata gadis itu tampak berkilat dan sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Sakura … Haruno?" Kata Sasuke dengan berjengit. "Fuck."

.

.

.

Mari kita mundurkan waktu pada dua hari lalu.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan papan pengumuman dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Matanya fokus pada selembar kertas yang tertempel dan namanya yang berada di posisi ketiga untuk ujian akhir. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berkacamata tertawa sarkastis.

"Nikmati posisi ketigamu, Uchiha," kata si gadis dengan tertawa lantas berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan untuk mengatur emosi. Ia berdecak dengan hasil ujian akhir yang kurang memuaskan hatinya. Shikamaru Nara berada di posisi pertama dan Sakura Haruno di posisi kedua. Ini adalah penghinaan baginya. Apalagi, ia hanya berbeda nilai satu poin dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Shikamaru memang tak pernah tergeser sejak tahun pertama dengan nilai sempurna.

Sasuke sendiri selalu bersaing dengan Sakura sejak tahun pertama. Mereka berdua hampir selalu mengambil bidang studi yang sama dan selalu kejar-mengejar nilai. Keduanya saling bermusuhan di bidang akademik dan kerap bertukar posisi kedua serta posisi ketiga.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak bisa jika tidak marah dengan hasil ujian akhir ini. Sebab, ia sudah kalah di semester lalu dengan Sakura. Ia ingin balas dendam akan tetapi hasil mengecewakannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyusul Sakura yang kini berada di depan loker. Bah, ini benar-benar penghinaan bagi Uchiha bungsu itu. Bisa-bisanya ia dikalahkan oleh perempuan _nerd_ yang bahkan tidak mengerti estetika _fashion_ itu?

Ia memandang Sakura dengan mengernyit. Rambut kepang, kacamata tebal, _sweater_ kusam, serta rok panjang yang sungguh tidak _matching_. Ew. Ini adalah penghinaan yang sungguh besar bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu memojokkan Sakura dan berkata, "Dengar _nerd,_ kau hanya menang kali ini. Tapi, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku di bidang yang lain."

"Oh ya?" Sakura membenarkan kacamatanya dan bersidekap. "Aku bisa mengalahkanmu di bidang _apa pun_ jika aku menginginkannya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh saat _prom_ nanti?" Kata Sasuke ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan poster _prom_ yang ditempel di seluruh sisi sekolah.

"Apa taruhannya?" balas Sakura tak kalah arogan.

"Jika ada yang sudi mengajakmu berdansa di _prom_ nanti, aku akan bersujud di kakimu," ujar Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Sakura menyeringai.

"Deal."

 **END**

 _ **Fag: bahasa kasarnya gay/homo**_

 _a/n:_

 _HAHAHAHA RASAIN TUH SAS :)))_

 _IDK ini apa cuma mau nulis scene Sasuke kalah telak sama Sakura HAHAHA._

 _Semoga bisa dinikmatiiii._

 _Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan /o/_

 _Salam hangat,_

— _ninds._


End file.
